Zhang Fei
Zhang Fei (onyomi: Chō Hi) is a general who served Liu Bei. His bravery and might were praised to be second to Guan Yu. However, he was also exceptionally cruel and wouldn't hesitate to punish insubordination with beatings or the death penalty. Romance of the Three Kingdoms depicts him in a significantly positive light yet his short temper and alcoholism caused his downfall. Within fictional Three Kingdoms media, he is Liu Bei and Guan Yu's youngest oath brother. He has been praised as one of the Five Tiger Generals after his death. His wife is Xiahou Yuan's niece Lady Xiahou, and his two daughters are Liu Shan's wives. Zhang Bao is often argued to have been his eldest son. In the Dynasty Warriors series, Xingcai is his only daughter. He is fifty-third place in Gamecity's Dynasty Warriors 7 character popularity poll and seventy-fourth in the one for Dynasty Warriors 8: Xtreme Legends. His Kessen II incarnation shares the same height as his Dynasty Warriors counterpart. He is the father to three daughters in this game, Mei Mei, Li Li, and Luo Luo. Role in Games :"You gots to be stupid to challenge a guy like Zhang Fei!" ::~~Keiji; Warriors Orochi Dynasty Warriors Zhang Fei is a renowned warrior who loves his wine. In the series, he shares a minor rivalry with Lu Bu, as Liu Bei mentions both warriors to be of similar strength. Most games reenact the three brothers clashing with the warrior at Hu Lao Gate. A few games mention Zhang Fei's grudge for Lu Bu, as the latter steals Xia Pi away while it is under the former's jurisdiction. He is famous for serving as Liu Bei's rear guard at Chang Ban, guarding one of the bridges leading to his brother and bellowing a shout that terrifies Cao Cao's army. Zhang Fei usually dies around the same time as Guan Yu. In recent games, this either happens when he tries to reinforce his older brother at Fan Castle or when he participates in Liu Bei's army at Yi Ling. In Dynasty Warriors 4, Zhang Fei may become a playable officer under Zhang Jiao if the player chooses the Yellow Turban storyline. During this particular scenario, his position in the volunteer army is taken over by Zhao Yun. His Legend Mode in Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends details his rear defense at Chang Ban. As Liu Bei escapes with the people, Zhang Fei stands to blocks Cao Cao's advance force. After claiming the lives of a few soldiers, he yells for the soldiers to challenge him. While the nearby men flee from his words, Cao Cao remains unshaken and orders his generals forward. After Zhang Fei defeats many of the pursuing generals, Cao Cao himself will try to pass by Zhang Fei. Near the end of the stage's time limit, Zhao Yun may appear to assist his comrade. With Cao Cao's defeat, Liu Bei flees via boat and swears to someday repay the losses he experienced. In Dynasty Warriors 5, he swears brotherhood to Liu Bei and Guan Yu during the Yellow Turban Rebellion, and they vow to create a land of justice. They are highly evaluated for their services and join the Allied Forces at Hu Lao Gate. To payback his humiliation for losing Xia Pi, he teams with his brothers and Cao Cao's army to slay Lu Bu. He notes being separated from Liu Bei for a time, but they reunite soon before Chang Ban. He leads the southern forces at Cheng Du and his brother proudly forms Shu. When he hears that Guan Yu is struggling at Fan Castle, Zhang Fei rides to his brother's rescue and they slay Cao Ren and Lu Meng together. Named one of the Five Tiger Generals, Zhang Fei continues to fight in the following wars to someday make his brothers' dreams a reality. The oath brothers share a Legend Mode together in the Xtreme Legends expansion, and it describes their first meeting at Lou Sang Village. Zhang Fei had originally wanted to go to the village for a drink, but he is caught up in Zhang Jiao's raid. As he saves the villagers, he meets Guan Yu and Liu Bei. Although he isn't impressed by Liu Bei's fighting prowess, he exchanges a few testing blows with Guan Yu. Learning from his opponent that Liu Bei is a virtuous man, he lays down his guard and agrees to join him for a better land. Post battle, he remarks that both of the men he met are old-fashion yet "good guys". His second Legend Mode takes place at Jia Meng Gate, and he shares it with Zhuge Liang and Wei Yan. Striking an offensive in the center, he duels with Ma Chao. As Zhang Lu wails at his general to stop Liu Bei, Zhang Fei recognizes the younger man's abilities and invites him to join his brother. Dynasty Warriors 6 states that Zhang Fei is a former meat and wine seller. He decides to test himself in the imperial draft for suppressing the Yellow Turbans and ends up being enlisted under Liu Bei's squad. Although he doesn't think Liu Bei to be too reliable, Guan Yu speaks in his favor by replying that brute force won't change the depravity of the world they live in. Cutting down Zhang Jiao and winning the battle, he asks Guan Yu and Liu Bei their future plans and is pleased to go with them. They swear brotherhood after the battle and try to find a land of their own. After Zhang Fei scores his revenge against Lu Bu for Xia Pi, Liu Bei temporarily stays in Cao Cao's care. Hearing from the conqueror that Yuan Shu has declared himself emperor, Zhang Fei accompanies his oldest brother to punish him for wrongly using the Imperial Seal. With Yuan Shu dead, Cao Cao's men accuse them of being traitors in an attempt to simultaneously get rid of Liu Bei. Realizing they were tricked, they leave Cao Cao and eventually flee from the conqueror at Chang Ban. Zhang Fei, who is sick of running away from battles and Liu Bei's passiveness for conflict, is surprised to see his brother wholeheartedly agree to take revenge for Guan Yu's death. When Liu Bei doubts himself for slaying Sun Quan at Yi Ling, Zhang Fei encourages him to finish what they started for Guan Yu's sake. Liu Bei thanks him for his honesty and for treating him as a normal person. Defeating Wei at Han Zhong, the brothers' dream of a peaceful land is fulfilled. As Liu Bei is crowned the land's true emperor, Zhang Fei decides to leave and explore the land they created. Though Liu Bei is sad to see him go, Zhang Fei assures them that their three hearts are always together. He begins the Shu Story Mode with his brothers in Dynasty Warriors 7, feeling he needs to brawl to boost Liu Bei's reputation. After the Yellow Turban Rebellion and the Anti-Dong Zhuo Coalition, he follows Liu Bei to support Gongsun Zan. Whilst there, they receive a plead for assistance by Tao Qian, who seeks to drive back Cao Cao. Zhang Fei acts as the player's avatar for Xu Province. He sees potential in Gongsun Zan's young general, Zhao Yun, and promises to recommend him to Liu Bei. During the battle, he pits his strength against Dian Wei, a warrior he previously had a stare down with at Si Shui Gate. When Lu Bu arrives to support Liu Bei and offer his services to his older brother, Zhang Fei immediately disapproves the decision to ally with him. His hunch proved correct since Lu Bu betrays Liu Bei and takes Xu Province for himself. Separated from Guan Yu after working together with Cao Cao to defeat Lu Bu, Zhang Fei is furious with being unable to do anything to mend Liu Bei's depressed state. While they serve under Yuan Shao, the brothers spot Guan Yu within Cao Cao's ranks. Liu Bei is relieved to see him alive, but Zhang Fei is upset to see his brother betraying Liu Bei and swears to kill him. Retreating from Yuan Shao's death threat during Guan Du, they become landless wanderers. His displeasure with Guan Yu instantly disappears when his older brother swears his loyalty to Liu Bei again. Later, when Cao Cao seeks to conquer Jing Province, Zhang Fei follows Xu Shu's instructions during Xin Ye. Their efforts aren't enough to completely drive back Cao Cao's forces so they escape at Chang Ban. When Zhao Yun passes him with A Dou in his arms, Zhang Fei takes over to wreck havoc through Cao Cao's pursuing army. Within Shu's Story Mode, he is last seen helping Shu's ranks in Cheng Du. In Wei's Story Mode, he fights in Mt. Ding Jun and Yang Ping Gate. His death is not seen on screen and is reported to Liu Bei in a cinematic. Zhang Fei tries to avenge Guan Yu's death from Fan Castle but is killed and betrayed by his own men. The traitors take Zhang Fei's head as an offering to Wu. The news of both of his brothers' deaths devastates Liu Bei. His first Legendary Mode takes place when Liu Bei and Guan Yu are away dealing with their suppression of Yuan Shu. Left behind to guard Xia Pi, Zhang Fei gets drunk on the wine that is supposed to be forbidden for the troops. During this time, Lu Bu invades and takes the castle away from him. Ashamed of facing his brothers for his fault, Zhang Fei decides to retake Xia Pi himself. Zhang Fei's second Legendary Mode has him test the young generals that have been recruited after Liu Bei conquers Shu. In Dynasty Warriors 8, Zhang Fei reprises his role from the previous game. However, if Guan Yu is saved at Fan Castle, then Zhang Fei will not be murdered by his men. He then appears in the hypothetical ending, standing alongside his brothers, children and allies. In Wu's hypothetical route, Zhang Fei and Guan Yu attack Wu at Jiangxia, having been misled by a false letter saying that Sun Shangxiang has betrayed Liu Bei. When Lu Xun clears up the misunderstanding, they are attacked by Wang Yi, who is the one who forged the false letter. Making up with Wu, Zhang Fei and Guan Yu help them in defeating the Wei army. He is then seen attending Sun Quan's banquet with his brothers. Warriors Orochi In Warriors Orochi, both he and Guan Yu are forced to work for Orochi as their brother is one of his hostages. He and Guan Yu attempt to stop Sakon at Tong Gate. After that he faces Zhao Yun's forces. He alongside Zhuge Liang and Guan Yu join Zhao Yun after Da Ji is captured to try and take his brother back by force. Zhang Fei starts as a member of Shu's forces in Warriors Orochi 2. At the battle of Nagashino, Zhang Fei scouts the approach of Lu Bu's forces. When Guan Yu asks to engage Lu Bu, Zhang Fei demands that he be allowed to fight since he saw the enemy first. Liu Bei agrees and Guan Yu remains behind to guard the main camp. During the battle, Zhang Fei is the one who allows the reinforcements from Wu under Lu Xun to join the battle. Alternatively, Zhang Fei stays behind to guard the main camp at the Battle of Jia Meng Gate, while Guan Yu engages Kiyomori. He shares his dream mode with Tadakatsu and Musashi as three masters of their respective weapons. They band together to save Ieyasu from Hideyoshi at Hinokawa. Zhang Fei enters the battle to additionally rescue Xing Cai, who is guarding Ieyasu. Staying beside his eldest brother after Orochi's second defeat, Zhang Fei was one of the generals stationed at Yang Ping Gate, a protective gate before Chengdu. Since Chengdu is overrun in the original timeline, it's implied that Zhang Fei either fled or died fighting the serpent forces. Due to Da Ji's plot to obtain Liu Bei and Ieyasu's cooperation in past, the coalition return travel back in time to attack Yang Ping Gate. Like the other defenders of the gate, a furious Zhang Fei believes Guan Yu and company have sworn their complete loyalty to Da Ji. He even momentarily disowns his brotherhood to Guan Yu during his outburst. When he is bested in combat, Zhang Fei finally listens to his older brother's explanation and then joins the coalition. He later helps Sima Yi's plan to retrieve Guo Jia's allegiance and helps the coalition fight against the Uesugi-Takeda army. He also helps Guo Jia save Tadakatsu's own daughter, Ina. In one of the downloadable stages, "In Vino Veritas", Zhang Fei and Shuten Dōji help Guan Yu with quelling the drunken fighters. In "Best of Both Worlds", he leads an army against Xingcai, Muneshige and Achilles and calls them cowards for using shields, unaware that he is mocking his own daughter who wields a shield herself. Zhang Fei and Shuten team up again with Gan Ning in "Party Planners" to find food and drinks for their banquet. Kessen Zhang Fei is a starting character for Shu in Kessen II. Like the novel, he's one of Liu Bei's oath brothers and a fearsome general in battle. He is a former bandit and proud father of three daughters. He marches into battle with his avenge the death of his eldest daughter, Mei Mei. During one of his drunken rampages, he kills Xiahou Yuan in a duel either at or after Bo Wan Po. He stays by his brothers' side for the rest of the game. Character Information Personality Zhang Fei is a loud and brash man who thrives in a brawl. Stubborn and prideful, he never wants to turn his back on the enemy and is easily motivated into anger. He displays a wider range of emotions than his brothers as he's known to be cheerful one moment and deeply sadden in the next. Though his judgment may be questionable, his heart is in the right place and he usually knows when to be practical. He likes being in the spotlight if his brothers allows it. His loyalty to Liu Bei sometimes blinds him from trusting others as he is quick to criticize newcomers that his brother welcomes. Though a menace on the battlefield, Zhang Fei is deeply tied to his family. He is fiercely loyal to his oath brothers and wouldn't hesitate to lay down his life for them. Out of the trio, he is the one who will most likely remark and joke about his brothers' serious behavior. He tells them to call him Fei (or by his style name in the Japanese script and "third brother"/"youngest brother" in the Asian script) and usually addresses them as "Brother". The Warriors Orochi series also reveals that he's a caring worrywart over his daughter's safety. This same trait follows him in Kessen II except he also goes into a boiling rage at the mere mention of his daughters being in danger. During the Warriors Orochi series, he respects and praises Tadakatsu, Musashi, Yukimura, and Keiji. By contrast, he forms a rivalry with Magoichi and Katsuie. Character Symbolism Zhang Fei's characteristic appearance in Three Kingdoms fiction may draw inspiration from his description in Sanguozhi Pinghua or Romance of the Three Kingdoms. In the first account, he was born with a leopard-like face and round eyes. Stretched across his sparrow-like jaw was his tiger-like beard. Zhang Fei towered over others at a height of nine chi (approximately three meters or ten feet in modern conversions) and had a muscled imposing stature. Romance of the Three Kingdoms describes him as standing a little shorter (approximately 266 cm or 8'9" in modern conversions) and roughly follows the Sanguozhi Pinghua account. Two prominent features different from the former story is his voice booming like thunder and his spirit matching a raging horse. His trademark weapon in Three Kingdoms media is the shemao, commonly translated as "Snake Lance" or "Serpent Lance". Specifically, Zhang Fei's version is named after its archaic height listed in Romance of the Three Kingdoms, which is over four meters or thirteen feet in modern conversions. Accounts regarding the length of the weapon vary, as it sometimes is told to be much longer than the novel's description. It acts as Zhang Fei's Level 11, third, fourth, and Standard weapon in the Dynasty Warriors series; his skill chart in the sixth installment is roughly shaped in its image. Zhang Fei received the weapon in the novel after reciting the oath with his brothers. An interesting variation of its origins is told in the Sanguozhi Pinghua, in which the spear is a literal serpent. When Liu Bei stayed in Qian'an, he and his brothers accepted the request to rid of a giant serpent terrorizing travelers in the nearby mountain path. Zhang Fei volunteered himself to deal with the beast alone. During the chilly night, as he was warming wine for comfort, the serpent appeared to attack him. After a long struggle, the warrior armed only with his sword and his raw strength successfully killed the monster. Upon its death, the giant serpent's body hardened to form the magnificent shape of the shemao. As a side note, the other famous wielder of the same shemao is Lin Chong from Water Margin, who looks similar to Zhang Fei. In the Japanese version of Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires, Zhang Fei is given the nickname of "The Strength" while the English version changes it to "Indomitable Warrior Worth a Thousand". As a ruling general in Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires, he calls his five greatest warriors the "Five Dutiful Generals". The shemao acting as Zhang Fei's fourth weapon is additionally named after a star within the Big Dipper, Alkaid also known as Benetnash. Within Chinese history, the star is called Pojun or Yaoguang. According to myths and legends, Zhuge Liang relied on divinations of the star while performing his campaigns. If troops happened to face the direction or flow of energy emitting from the star, the campaign was doomed to fail. Turning their back to the star was a sign of unconditional victory. The idea of "heaven being on his side" is related to favorable conditions surrounding the star, said to have been responsible for his many alleged victories. In Japan, Shingen is fabled to have performed a similar rite for his strategies. His Skill weapon is originally named "Shark Lance" and his Strength weapon is named "High Lance". For his original downloadable costume in Dynasty Warriors 7, Zhang Fei dresses as a typical rounin student. This version of the character stereotype usually involve burly men who prefer not to dedicate their time to studying. Usually, they join gangs and scribble their affiliation's name in graffiti styled Chinese characters on the back of their coats. Zhang Fei's coat is dedicated to his oath to his brothers. A section of the oath can be read on the lower tail end. Voice Actors * Bob Papenbrook - Dynasty Warriors 4~5, Dynasty Tactics 2, Kessen II (English-uncredited) * Steve Kramer - Dynasty Warriors 6~8, Warriors Orochi series (English-uncredited) * Min Eungsik - Dynasty Warriors 2 (Korean) * Lee Jang-won - Dynasty Warriors 3~5 (Korean) * Hirohiko Kakegawa - Dynasty Warriors series, Warriors Orochi series, Dynasty Tactics 2, Sangokushi Koumeiden (Japanese) * Tetsu Inada - Dynasty Tactics (Japanese) * Tesshō Genda - Kessen II (Japanese), Romance of the Three Kingdoms drama CD series Quotes :See also: Zhang Fei/Quotes *"Zhang Fei of Yan can drink and fight forever! Ha! A bunch of cowards! The lot of ya!" ::~~''Defending the bridge at Chang Ban; Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends'' *"Hey, not bad; I see now why they call you "Ma Chao the Splendid"." :"Lord Zhang Lu's teachings are the only hope for this benighted land! I will do anything to protect him and his teachings of The Five Bushels Sect." :"Oh, shut up, you're not the only one sworn to protect something! Come on, let's see if you fight as good as you talk!" ::~~''Zhang Fei and Ma Chao; Dynasty Warriors 5 Xtreme Legends'' *"Hey, Brother! It's a great day for sitting under the trees and relaxing!" :"Didn't we just do that a few days ago? Besides, all you do is drink!" :"That's the fun of it! Besides, it's always better when you have company!" ::~~Zhang Fei and Guan Yu; Dynasty Warriors 7 *"Oh, if it isn't the great Zhang Fei! The once great warrior, now aging less than gracefully, or so I hear." :"Shut that impudent mouth unless you want my spear down your throat!" ::~~''Hideyoshi and Zhang Fei; Warriors Orochi'' *"Hey Zhang Bao! Look at all this wine. C'mon, help me get it!" :"C-calm down, Father!" :"Huh? What are you fools looking at? I wasn't going to take it all, I just wanted a drop!" :"Hey! Do you want me to tell your daughter how you've been behaving?" ::~~''Zhang Fei, Zhang Bao, and Kunoichi; Warriors Orochi 2'' *"There is no need to try any harder. If you get too powerful, I could be upstaged! Your powers have grown too strong! Maybe I should be called the Tadakatsu of the Three Kingdoms!" :"In that case, such a nickname would have my approval." :"You don't say? So both of us are of equal strength!" ::~~Zhang Fei and Tadakatsu; Warriors Orochi 3 *"Hey, Lu Bu! If you think you're so strong and tough then why don't you fight me?" :"Begone, Zhang Fei! I have no time to waste with the likes of you!" :"What did you say? You've got some nerve insulting me like that!" ::~~''Zhang Fei and Lu Bu; Dynasty Tactics 2'' *"Yeah. Guan Yu has a lifelong fear of frogs! Awhile back, there was a frog in the road. He ordered me to move it so I threw it in his face!" ::~~''A drunk Zhang Fei; Kessen II'' Gameplay :See also: Zhang Fei/Movesets Dynasty Warriors 7 Zhang Fei is affiliated with the double voulge in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. Upon performing his Musou techniques, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack: , , , : Does a powerful upward slash to knock his opponents up into the air. :Musou - Giant's Throw (金剛大旋風): : Shouts, then reaches out to grab an enemy. If it connects, Zhang Fei holds the victim by the heels, spins on the spot for a few circles before tossing him/her out. :Alternate Musou - Titan Whirlwind (双星羅漢撃): R1 + : Does a powerful slash to knock his opponents off their feet then proceeds to spin his spear to juggle them before doing a final slash to knock them away. Dynasty Warriors 7: Xtreme Legends Zhang Fei is affiliated with the twin pike in this appearance. His EX Attack and musous remain unchanged in this installment. ;Warriors Orochi 3 : , : Stabs weapon into the ground to produce a tremor. :R1: Knocks back nearby opponents with a mighty stomp plus a war cry. : , R1 (Ultimate only): Dives unto the ground with a left-handed punch dive, then twirls weapon with enough force to produce a whirlwind as he lands, then launches a fierce left-handed outward swing. Dynasty Warriors 8 Zhang Fei keeps the same moveset from the previous title with the following additions. :EX Attack 2 (Xtreme Legends only): , : Drinks wine to momentarily increase attack speed and damage output. :Aerial Musou - Mighty Shout (双星極震脚): , : Stomps the ground and releases a fierce war cry. :Awakening Musou: Slash downward multiple times while taking heavy steps along the way. At the end of the assault, he briefly pauses before generating a wave of energy in all directions. The extension has him swing wildly with his enflamed weapon before following up with a few extra strikes back and forth. Weapons :See also: Zhang Fei/Weapons Dynasty Warriors 8 Zhang Fei still uses the twin pike as his default weapon in this title. Historical Information Zhang Fei and Guan Yu joined Liu Bei's militia against the Yellow Turbans near the end of the 2nd century AD. Soon, he became Liu Bei's bodyguard, and grew as a friend as close as a brother to Liu Bei and Guan Yu, so much that the three often slept on the same bed. However, the famous Peach Garden Oath never occurred. During Liu Bei's retreat at the Battle of Changbanpo, Zhang Fei along with twenty cavalries, demolished a bridge to slow Cao Cao's pursuit. Zhang Fei general stood beside the bridge and shouted in challenge at the opposing army, but not one enemy dared to move against him. Zhang Fei destroyed the bridge, allotting Liu Bei more time to escape. When Liu Bei led a campaign against Yi province, Zhang Fei was commanded to attack Jiangzhou, where he captured Yan Yan. Because of Zhang Fei's insults, Yan Yan condemned him for invading. Originally, the latter was ordered for an execution by an angered Zhang Fei, though Yan Yan's fearlessness considering an impending death impressed Fei enough so much that the execution order was revoked. Zhang Fei resisted attacks by Zhang He, a general of Cao Cao, after the capture of Yi province. Zhang Fei led a force upon Hanzhong, yet failed. Liu Bei annexed the area, and Zhang Fei was considered by many for a proper choice for the administrator. However, he was left in disappointed when the position was granted to Wei Yan. After the official formation of the Shu and Wei dynasties, Zhang Fei was preparing to lead ten thousand men to join Liu Bei's campaign to avenge Guan yu. However, two men in Zhang Fei's camp, Zhang Da and Fan Jiang, assassinated him in his sleep and carried his head off to Sun Quan. Historically, Zhang Fei did not whip the court official when drunk in Anxi, and was not intoxicated at the time. Also, he did not kill Cao Bao for drinking, or shouted at Xiahou Jie to cause his death during the battle of Changbanpo. Compared to the novel, Zhang Fei was a skilled military leader and more intelligent. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Gallery Trivia * According to his online blog entry, the wine the characters usually drink is a type of huangjiu wine. * His occasional nickname with Japanese fans is "Haruhi" (ハルヒ), a pun of the Japanese way of saying his name and the character Haruhi Suzumiya. Usually this name is used whenever his ferocity slips a bit (like when he worries over his daughter or brothers). __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Shu Characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters Category:Kessen Characters